In audio systems, acoustic echo cancellation (AEC) refers to techniques that are used to recognize when a system has recaptured sound via a microphone after some delay that the system previously output via a speaker. Systems that provide AEC subtract a delayed version of the original audio signal from the captured audio, producing a version of the captured audio that ideally eliminates the “echo” of the original audio signal, leaving only new audio information. For example, if someone were singing karaoke into a microphone while prerecorded music is output by a loudspeaker, AEC can be used to remove any of the recorded music from the audio captured by the microphone, allowing the singer's voice to be amplified and output without also reproducing a delayed “echo” the original music. As another example, a media player that accepts voice commands via a microphone can use AEC to remove reproduced sounds corresponding to output media that are captured by the microphone, making it easier to process input voice commands.